No hay como el primer beso
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: No hay como el primer beso o eso es lo que dice. Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".
1. No es gay

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**I**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_No es gay_

— ¿Eres gay? —pregunta Albus con cierto tono de burla y Scorpius lo observa con los ojos entre cerrados, como si pudiera descifrar lo que pasa por ese mismo instante por su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo como eso? —responde Scorpius y adopta una expresión escandalizada que hace soltar una carcajada a Albus.

—A veces tienes actitudes que me hacen dudar de tu heterosexualidad y en más de una ocasión he visto que miras chicos —explica Albus como si se tratara de una reflexión importante y lo apunta con el dedo índice.

Scorpius le propina un golpe en el hombro y Albus cae hacía atrás.

A Scorpius no le sorprende la pregunta de su amigo, hasta él mismo ha barajado muchas veces la posibilidad de que le gusten más los chicos que las chicas pero jamás ha encontrado respuesta para esa duda existencial. Hasta que en cierta ocasión, algo sucedió y le hizo olvidarse del cuestionamiento que tenía.

— ¿Te imaginas lo qué diría mi padre si se enterará de que su único hijo varón es homosexual? —dice Scorpius y Albus vuelve a reír, su risa resuena entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

—Estoy seguro que al señor Malfoy se le caería su aristocrático culo al suelo —dice su amigo y Scorpius no puede hacer más que darle la razón—. ¿Qué pensaría si le dices que te gusta que te den por...?

—Creo que no es necesario ser tan explicativos, Al —interviene Scorpius y sus ojos se dirigen a la pelirroja que acaba de entrar en la sala de estar de la casa de los Potter.

No es un secreto para nadie que la personalidad de la pequeña de los Potter, no es compatible en ningún sentido con la de el heredero de la familia Malfoy y a menudo comienzan discusiones, que solamente Albus es capaz de terminar. Básicamente, tienen pensamientos muy diferentes, hasta tal punto que es extraño verlos mucho tiempo en la misma habitación.

—No sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba que le dieran por allí —Lily se mete en la conversación y los labios de Scorpius se curvan en una sonrisa.

— ¿No te han dicho tus padres que es mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Potter? —interroga él con una ceja alzada.

Lily finge no escucharlo y sus dedos se enredan en un mechón de cabello de forma despreocupada.

—Sería una gran decepción para Draco Malfoy y sin duda, una gran diversión para el tío Ron —habla la muchacha—. Las chicas que sueñan con ser la esposa del heredero de los Malfoy, sin duda se echarán a llorar.

— ¡Scorpius no es gay! —exclama Albus que hasta entonces se mantuvo al margen de las palabras de su hermana.

Lily sonríe de medio lado y Scorpius traga saliva con fuerza.

—Claro que Scorpius no es gay, Albus —afirma—. Nos venimos besando hace meses.

Albus se pone de pie con una expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

—Mi primer beso fue con tu hermana, ¿sirve de algo que lo diga?

—Mejor comienza a correr, Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Imaginar el primer beso

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: T**odo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

** II **

**Dominique Weasley**

_Imaginar el primer beso_

Dominique Weasley muchas veces se detuvo a pensar cómo sería su primer beso y las ocurrencias que surcaron su mente fueron tan descabelladas como imposibles.

Se imaginaba que el muchacho llegaría a la puerta de su casa, montado en un elegante caballo blanco como la nieve, y estaría ataviado con los ilustres ropajes que solían utilizar los príncipes de la edad media. Él extendería su mano en su dirección, ella la aceptaría y le ayudaría a montar en el caballo. Dominique abrazaría su cintura y él giraría su cabeza, para juntar su boca con la de ella. Cuando se le ocurrió aquello, tenía solamente siete años y creía en cuentos de príncipes y princesas.

A la edad de nueve años imaginó algo completamente diferente pero no menos descabellado. Se imaginó a ella misma en una playa, con un traje de baño rojo como la sangre que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello rubio recogido en un descuidado moño. Las aguas estaban en calma, hasta que de la nada comienza a aparecer un barco con velas blancas. A bordo del barco iba el chico, vestido como un verdadero pirata y la observaba a través del telescopio.

Al cumplir los once años y comenzar a asistir a Hogwarts, Dominique se imaginaba algo muy diferente para su primer beso. Algo que quizás podrían considerar hasta terrorífico. Ella caminaba por los límites del bosque prohibido hasta que de un instante a otro, una sombra comienza a perseguirla. Ella se da cuenta de esto y ve como única posibilidad internarse en el bosque. Allí el muchacho sujetaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y la besaba de forma ansiosa, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Claro que su primer beso, resultó ser algo completamente diferente a lo que imaginó. No fue un chico que llegó a caballo, tampoco en un barco pirata y mucho menos, un chico que por las noches era un lobo.

Su primer beso fue con su primo James cuando tenían catorce años y fue el más desastroso de toda su vida.

— ¿Cómo estuve? —le preguntó James cuando se separaron, de él había sido la idea de besarse para aprender a hacerlo y cuando tuvieran su primera cita, no quedar mal.

— ¡Ha sido un verdadero asco! —exclamó Dominique en ese instante—. Me ha dado ganas de vomitar. Tu lengua parece una serpiente, creo que me ha tocado la campanilla.

Seguidamente salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de contener la desagradable sensación que trepaba por su garganta.

Su primo James no volvió a dirigirle la palabra por el mes que le siguió al acontecimiento, muy ofendido por el comentario de la chica acerca de su forma de besar, y no podía evitar ponerse rojo cada vez que la veía por uno de los pasillos del colegio. Desde aquella ocurrencia han transcurrido varios años y cada vez que se encuentran, Dominique y James recuerdan con gracia lo que sucedió.

Claro que Dominique no le deja de recordar lo mal que besaba cuando tenía catorce años y James no le deja de decir que sigue siendo tan horrenda como siempre, aunque en el fondo sabe que es todo lo contrario.


	3. Recordando el primer beso

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**III **

**Teddy Lupin**

_Recordando el primer beso_

— ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? —le pregunta Louis Weasley en cierta ocasión y la repentina pregunta, deja a Teddy sin palabras por unos segundos.

—Con Victoire —responde Teddy de forma tan baja que Louis no puede escucharlo.

— ¿Con quién? No he entendido lo que has dicho.

—Con Victoire —repite Teddy pero esta vez, con voz más alta para que Louis pueda escucharlo.

No transcurren demasiado segundos antes que Louis suelte una sonora carcajada y Teddy se sonroje tanto que comience a tomar la apariencia de un tomate.

— ¿Enserio tu primer beso fue con mi hermana? —pregunta Louis y a Teddy le da la impresión que no cree en lo que le ha dicho.

— ¿Tan extraño es que tu primer beso sea con la chica que es tu primer y última novia? —responde Teddy cruzándose de brazos.

—No digo que sea extraño pero es poco inusual —dice Louis—. Imaginaba que te habías besado con alguna de esas Hufflepuff que iban en el miso curso que tú.

—Ninguna de ellas es tan hermosa como tu hermana —asegura Teddy.

—Ni que Victoire fuera tan linda. Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero aunque tenga sangre veela, no es la chica más hermosa que existe.

—Para mí lo es.

A la mente de Teddy comienzan a acudir los recuerdos de aquella tarde donde sintió por primera vez las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

Fueron muchos días que estuvo pensando cómo sería la mejor forma para invitar a Victoire a salir. Tenía muchas ideas pero ninguna le parecía la adecuada para invitarla a salir, sabía que Victoire no se fijaría en ello pero igual quería que ese momento fuera inolvidable. Quería que ella nunca olvidará su primera cita y para ello, debía invitarla de una forma apropiada.

Con algunos trucos, consiguió colarse en su habitación y allí dejo un tulipán. A Victoire siempre le gustaron los tulipanes y esté era un hecho que Teddy no ignoraba. El tulipán iba junto a una pequeña nota encantada con la forma de un ave pequeña. El ave abría la boca y por ella salían las frases. Teddy la citaba el sábado en el salón de Madame Pudipié para que tuvieran su primera cita.

—Sé que no te gusta el salón de Madame Pudipié —le dijo Victoire cuando ambos se sentaron—. ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir aquí?

—Porque sé que a ti te gusta venir aquí y quería que nuestra primera cita fuera especial —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Una cita no es especial por el lugar donde transcurre, sino por la persona con la que se comparte el tiempo —dijo ella y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Contrario a lo que deben imaginar todos, no fue Teddy quien besó a Victoire.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Victoire.

La mano de ella se junta con la de Teddy y Louis sonríe de medio lado.

—Teddy me estaba contando que su primer beso fue contigo. Aún no puedo creer que este chico, no haya besado a otra chica que no seas tú.

— ¿Te ha dicho que yo fui quien lo besé? Porque Teddy no se animaba —dice Victoire con una sonrisa.

Teddy le interrumpe:

—No es que no me animaba. No consideraba correcto besarte en la primera cita.


	4. Mariposas en el estómago

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**IV **

**Molly Weasley**

_Mariposas en el estómago_

Molly Weasley solamente tiene ocho años de edad pero tiene muy definido lo que le gusta y lo que no.

A Molly le gusta ayudar a su madre a cocinar esas galletitas con glaseado rosado pero no le gusta comerlas, es algo contradictorio y lo sabe, pero no lo puede cambiar. Le gusta más pasar el tiempo en la casa de su abuela muggle, porque hay más silencio y tiene tiempo para leer con tranquilidad, algo que no puede hacer en La Madriguera por el constante bullicio.

A Molly no le gusta jugar al ajedrez porque siempre pierde pero le gusta ver como su primo Hugo gana constantemente. Las fragancias florales le desagradan totalmente pero cuando su hermana Lucy se pone un perfume de ese tipo, se calla la boca y no dice nada al respecto. Pero sobre todo, a Molly le gusta leer y la mayoría de las personas, dicen que ha heredado eso de su padre.

Molly toma uno de los nuevos libros que hay en la estantería que está en un rincón de la sala de estar. Su abuela ha comprado varios libros especialmente para ella y como no puede ser de otro modo, Molly no puede esperar a comenzar a leerlos. Se dirige al jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, el cual siempre luce verde y limpio.

— ¿Qué estas leyendo? —le pregunta ese niño insoportable que vive en la casa continúa a la de sus abuelos y cuyo jardín es separado por un cerco pequeño de madera. S

i hay algo que Molly detesta más que las fragancias florales y jugar al ajedrez, es que le interrumpan cuando están leyendo. Detesta sobre manera, tener que interrumpir su lectura, y más por un niño que continuamente la está molestando.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme? —pregunta Molly, sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy haciendo otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué lees tantos libros? Los libros son aburridos, no tienen imágenes.

—Hay personas que utilizan algo llamado imaginación, quizás nunca has oído hablar de ella pero es mucho más divertida que las caricaturas.

Molly se dispone a ignorarlo y vuelve a sumergirse en el placer de la lectura. El niño que no debe tener más de nueve años de edad, salta el cerco con habilidad y camina en dirección a Molly.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar al jardín de mis abuelos? —interroga la niña con mal genio.

—Soy tan bienvenido como tú en la casa de tus abuelos —responde él con sorna.

—No te creo nada —asegura Molly—. Ahora vete de aquí antes que termine golpeándote.

— ¿Tú golpeándome? No me hagas reír. Solamente tienes ocho años.

—Te aseguro que puedo golpear más fuerte que tú.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas seguir leyendo? —pregunta.

Molly asiente.

—Por favor.

—Si me dejas darte un beso en la mejilla, me iré.

Molly quiere decirle que ni aunque le de Amortentia dejaría que le de un beso pero recuerda que el chico es muggle y no tiene noción del mundo mágico. Es solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la tranquilidad de poder continuar leyendo su libro.

—Que sea rápido —pide Molly.

El chico asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca lentamente a Molly y presiona sus labios contra la mejilla de ella. Se aleja rápidamente y sale corriendo.

Es la primera vez que Molly siente mariposas en el estómago.


	5. En el invernadero

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**V **

**Lysander Scamander**

_En el invernadero_

La clase de herbología siempre ha sido la favorita de Lysander Scamander y nadie se sorprende cuando el chico se ofrece a quedarse hasta tarde, para ayudar al profesor Longbottom a acomodar las macetas de las plantas y limpiar las mesas de trabajo. La piel blanca de Lysander a menudo está sucia por algunas motas de tierra y no es extraño que se interne en el bosque prohibido para ir a recoger diferentes especies de plantas.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom dice que la clase ha terminado, Lysander Scamander no tarda en acercarse a él y ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar a clasificar las plantas según donde deban ubicarse. Pero en esa ocasión algo es diferente, ya que Roxanne Weasley se ofrece para ayudarlo y si el chico está sorprendido, no lo demuestra en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la herbología, Lysander? —pregunta la chica de piel oscura como el chocolate.

—Es algo subjetivo en realidad —responde Lysander y continua movimiento las macetas de las plantas—. Como a Lorcan le gustan los animales fantásticos, a Molly le gustan las transformaciones, a Albus las pociones y a Rose encantamientos, a mí me gusta herbología. ¿Y a ti que te gusta, Roxanne?

La súbita pregunta del chico, le deja sin respuesta por unos segundos.

Entonces comienza a recordar sus experiencias en las diferentes clases. No existe una ocasión donde ella haya asistido a la clase de pociones y no haya explotado algún caldero, roto algún frasco de ingrediente o confundido una poción con otra. Los encantamientos tampoco son lo suyo, ya que confunde los movimientos de varita. Asiste a adivinación solamente porque no le gusta runas antiguas.

—Siendo completamente sincera, no tengo una asignatura favorita —contesta ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que lo único que me gusta es el Quiddich.

—Juegas bien —dice de repente Lysander y Roxanne esboza una sonrisa.

— ¿Solo bien? —pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Juegas tan bien al Quiddich como yo entiendo de herbología.

—Entonces juego muy bien —reflexiona la chica.

—Excelente, diría yo —secunda Lysander.

Ambos sueltan una pequeña carcajada.

Sus miradas se encuentran por un instante. Los ojos de Lysander son azules como el cielo en una mañana despejada y tienen un brillo que Roxanne no puede identificar. Sus miradas se mezclan por un pequeño instante que parece una eternidad. Los ojos de Roxanne son negros como la noche y parecen agrandarse conforme se va acercando a ella. No sabe en que momento ha comenzado a inclinarse hacía adelante pero lo único de lo que Lysander es conciente, es que los labios de Roxanne jamás le han parecido tan tentadores.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Roxanne con voz entre cortada, se siente confundida por lo que está sucediendo o está por suceder, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiere que Lysander se detenga.

—Solo lo haré si tú quieres, ¿lo quieres?

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y Lysander termina juntando sus labios con los de la chica.

Es curioso como se ha dado todo, primero estaban hablando sobre sus asignaturas preferidas y de un instante a otro, se están besando de una forma que lejos de ser apasionada, es tranquila.

Si Lysander tuviera que definir en una sola palabra, su primer beso con Roxanne, lo definiría como tranquilo.

Un beso que jamás olvidaría_._


	6. Años después

**No hay como el primer beso **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Febrero "Primer beso" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

** VI**

** Lily Luna Potter**

_Años después_

La sala está más desordenada que de costumbre y Lily ya ha perdido la esperanza que su esposo sea ordenado. Eso no quiere decir que ella sea una persona súper ordenada y organizada, pero le molesta profundamente, que no pueda sentarse en el sofá porque hay objetos desperdigados.

—Me voy a ayudar a Lysander con la tienda —dice Lorcan y toma la chaqueta que está colgada.

— ¿A qué hora regresas? —pregunta Lily.

—Llegaré tarde —responde él—. Quizás a eso de las siete.

Lorcan se acerca a Lily y deposita un suave beso en sus labios, sus manos se enredan en la cintura de su esposa y Lily se pone de puntillas para tener más acceso a su boca.

—Te estaré esperando —asegura Lily con una sonrisa y Lorcan la vuelve a besar.

La figura de su esposo es envuelta por las llamas verde esmeralda de la chimenea y desaparece dejando un leve rastro de cenizas. Un leve cosquilleo comienza a sentirse en sus labios y ella se lleva los dedos a la boca casi como un reflejo.

Lorcan y ella llevan casi cinco años de casados y previamente estuvieron tres años de novios. Cuando decidieron casarse, fueron muchas las personas que dijeron que era una decisión precipitada y que podrían esperar más tiempo ya que eran dos jóvenes que apenas se graduaban de Hogwarts. Pero a pesar de las diferentes opiniones que había al respecto, Lorcan y Lily decidieron seguir adelante con los planes de la boda.

A Lily le gustaría decir que su primer beso fue con Lorcan Scamander pero en realidad no es así. Su primer beso tuvo lugar cuando tenía solamente catorce años y fue con el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus: Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando Albus fue seleccionado a Slytherin, fue una sorpresa para toda la familia, y más aún cuando dijo que se había hecho amigo de un Malfoy. La amistad llegó hasta tal punto que Albus habló con sus padres para que Scorpius pudiera ir a pasar las vacaciones a su casa.

—Eres un tonto, Malfoy —fueron las palabras de Lily antes que el muchacho la tomara por la cintura y la hiciera callar con un beso.

—Puedo ser un tonto Lily —el nombre de ella resonó en sus labios de forma encantadora—, pero soy un tonto al que nunca olvidarás.

En aquel momento, Lily pensó que no sería así y cuando comenzó a salir con Lorcan, Scorpius Malfoy pasó a estar relevado a un segundo plano. Ella quería olvidarse de él por completo, una nueva vida comenzaba con Lorcan, pero por alguna razón, Scorpius permanecía en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

Ella es feliz con Lorcan y es por esa razón que permanecen juntos hasta el día de hoy pero a Lily, a veces, le gusta imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera casado con Scorpius Malfoy.

—No hay como el primer beso —escuchó que alguien dijo alguna vez.

Lily no puede estar más que de acuerdo con aquella aseveración.


End file.
